What am I?
by LucyHx
Summary: No one thinks about beyond the entity that is attached to Jodie, no one thinks that the entity that managed to latch itself onto a human girl is more than just that but the question is, who is he?


_**~:What Am I?:~**_

* * *

What am I? Such a question never seemed more important, holding all the answers within that simple sentence and each word contained an important aspect of his past. What was he? He had considered himself many things before, to every possibility and to something that wasn't human but yet he was tethered to a little girl, bound by some intangible string that kept them together. His understanding of the world was through Jodie's eyes and nothing else.

He was a protector, a strong but fierce guardian that would watch over Jodie till the day she had passed away and fighting for whatever cause she aligned herself with.

He was a curse, an ill-fated entity that managed to tie itself to the human realm by means he didn't know.

He was a fighter, which came with being a guardian, he had to fight, the world had been so unfair towards Jodie and thus he was unfair back.

He was a murderer, he had killed countless of people and not once did he regret those killings.

He was a supernatural entity, a soul, one that was different to everyone else, even from his own kind. From what he seen, his kind was more destructive, more murderous and chaotic by nature, from what he had observed while being in the presence of Jodie.

He was one without a body or mind, he never understood why he shouldn't kill people and he didn't understand why Jodie needed somebody else. He was adequate, he was enough to protect her and that's all she needed but she insisted she needed others.

His understanding of the world was different; beginning to first speak had been a relatively easy task, grasping the language from what others spoke, listening attentively to every spoken word that humans seemed to make and making noises what he understood as speech.

_'You don't need him, you have me.'_

He had been there when others had deserted her, he had been there to make sure nothing had happened to her and he had been there when she cried, when she had smiled and when she was fighting for her life, fighting alongside her but yet he didn't understand why she told him to go away sometimes.

He had been there when she was crying for help, trapped under those stairs and when she told him to get revenge, he did it. Sometimes, no one asked him what he wanted or what he deserved, he knew those expectations would never be met but life was tough for him, as it was for Jodie.

Those knew of his existence, they never saw beyond than that of Jodie having a special 'connection', he was trapped in a world he didn't know and he survived best by trying to protect what was dear to him. It worked, it made learning about his surroundings much easier having that mentality..

He was human in some sense, he felt emotions, he felt jealously and anger, he felt chaotic as the souls that wandered out from the void. His emotions felt unstoppable at times, like a hurricane spinning out of control and the only way to stop it was to let it run its course. He couldn't contain his emotions and he never learned how to deal with emotional stress.

He was linked to a girl, in a form he wasn't too sure how to handle and his only guidance in this life was Jodie. They were bound, connected and had unbreakable bond, proved by the invisible cord that kept them tightly together. If he hadn't existed, would things be different?

Jodie would have the normal life she wanted and he wouldn't simply exist, simple as that but there was a tiny part of himself that couldn't forego living, give up on life entirely. Was it fair to give up on his own life? He didn't have much of a life and he was a spirit but he was living on, as something that counted for something right?

He wasn't too sure of what he was or who he was, how he came to be and why he was linked to Jodie.

What he did know is that he was family and an entity that would protect and help Jodie, for as long as he could.

That's all he ever needed to be.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I've lately become obsessed with Beyond Two Souls and wanted to write something from Aiden's point of view, I think the game doesn't emphasis enough on how Aiden might deal with things and could be just as hard for him as it's hard for Jodie. Did she ever consider maybe Aiden was suffering? I wouldn't like to be in Aiden's position lol. Also, my first time ever writing for beyond two souls. :3

I also used to ship Aiden x Jodie but.. that's until I found out he was her twin, so no. I no ship them anymore. xD

I hope you enjoyed this pointless little drabble of nothing and every review, view and favourite is appreciated!

_Love,_

**_~LH_**


End file.
